battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Balloony
|species = Helium Balloon |allies = *Bubble *Woody |color = BFDI/A: Forest Green IDFB: Moderate Turquoise |recc = Ben1178, simondomino and totaldrama61 |enemies =*Leafy |place = BFDI: 21st (6 votes) BFDIA: 32nd (102 votes) |first = Don't Lose Your Marbles |last = Getting Teardrop to Talk |voice = Cary Huang (BFDI) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB) |deaths = 4 |team = Beep}} Balloony is one of the 30 former recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum, but he failed to get into the game, receiving only 6 votes and placing 21st. Balloony also had a chance to join BFDIA, but placed 32nd with only 102 votes, which wasn't enough to join, and was flung to the LOL. He later made a cameo in Get in the Van where Firey asked Gelatin, standing inside the LOL. Different bodies were used for Balloony's several recommendations. The body that appeared in Episode 18 looks like Inanimate Insanity's Balloon. Balloony's IDFB redesign features a wobbly body and is now jade instead of green. Balloony, along with the other characters in the TLC, had a chance to debut in IDFB. Balloony has a similar voice to Leafy and Bubble, perhaps a hybrid of some sort. Appearance Balloony appears to be a balloon, with an unknown type of air in it. Balloony's body is jade, its shading is emerald, and shine is mint. His body is a thin line like Flower's, but is made in a curvy shape to look like the string of a balloon. Changes BFDI 12 * Balloony is green. * Balloony is named "Balloon". * Balloony has a straight body. * Balloony has shading to his right. BFDI 17 * Balloony is renamed "Balloony". BFDI 18 (AnimationEpic's recommended character) * Balloony is now hot pink. * Balloony loses his body. * Balloony loses his arms. BFDI 18 (one of 30 recommended characters eligible to join) * Balloony is now a dark green. * Balloony regains his body. * Balloony regains his arms. BFDI 21 * Balloony is a darker hot pink. * Balloony loses his body. BFDIA * Balloony regains their appearance that he attained in BFDI 18. IDFB * Balloony is now jade. * Balloony has a mint shine. * Balloony's shading is now toward the bottom-right near the center. * Balloony has a squiggly body, instead of a straight one. * Balloony is slightly shorter. Trivia * Balloony is able to safely open himself to fly. Gallery Balloony.png|Balloony Smiling Balloony hd.png Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Balloony makes an appearance in the LOL Ballooneggypillow.png Balloontitle.png|Balloony's joining audition Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg balloony mini.png Balloony.PNG WHY DID THEY DO THIS?.png|Balloony in IDFB Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG Cake donut balloony pillow pen marker and tv.PNG balloony icon.PNG ballon!.PNG Ballon!.PNG|Balloony doing something Ballony.png Balloony Body New.png 100px-Balloony Idle.png Balloony Rejoin Line.png Picture 28.png Screenshot_20171104-181217.png|"Flower what are you doing!?" Balloontitle.png Balloony hd.png Balloony.png Balloony 3.png Category:Recommended Characters Category:Stick Figures Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:IDFB TLC Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Males Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep